Greenwood Elementary School
Greenwood Elementary School is a fictional elementary school in Grosse Pointe, MI. Its goal is to make sure every child succeeds in school. It teaches grades kindergarten to sixth grade. Its biggest class is Mrs. Martin's fourth grade class having 31 children. Subjects the school provides Here are the subjects children can learn at this school categorized in the appropriate grade. Kindergarten ABCS Learning to count Sing-along songs Art Early Motor Skills Early Reading Skills Early Math Skills Early Geography Skills Gym Music First Grade Beginning Math Skills Beginning Reading Skills Early Spelling Skills Beginning Geography Skills Early Addition Early Subtraction Early Science Skills Counting Money Telling Time Map Skills Gym Music Second Grade Easy Math Skills Easy Reading Skills Easy Geography Skills Beginning Spelling Skills Beginning Science Skills Art Skills Beginning Subtraction Skills Beginning Addition Skills Telling Time to the half hour Counting Money up to $7.00 Gym Music Third Grade Medium Math Skills Medium Reading Skills Medium Geography Skills Easy Spelling Skills Easy Science Skills Adding & Regrouping Subtracting & Borrowing Early Multiplication Skills Early Division Skills Patterns Early Geometry Skills Health & Fitness Skills Gym Music Fourth Grade Intermediate Math Skills Intermediate Reading Skills Intermediate Geography Skills Medium Spelling Skills Medium Science Skills Advanced Addition Advanced Subtraction Storytelling Reading Maps Early History Skills Multiplication & Division Intermediate Geometry Early Algebra Health & Fitness Skills Gym Art in the fourth grade up to twelfth grade, children can now choose whether they want to go to choir classes, band classes, or orchestra classes or they can choose not to attend any. Fifth Grade Difficult Math Skills Difficult Reading Skills Difficult Geography Skills Intermediate Spelling Skills Intermediate Science Skills Advanced Multiplication Advanced Division long division Difficult Geometry Beginning Algebra Beginning History Skills Health & Fitness Skills Gym Art in the fourth grade up to twelfth grade, children can now choose whether they want to go to choir classes, band classes, or orchestra classes or they can choose not to attend any. Sixth Grade Advanced Math Skills Advanced Reading Skills Advanced Geography Skills Difficult Spelling Skills Difficult Science Skills Advanced Geometry Medium Algebra Medium History Skills Health & Fitness Skills new class on reproduction Gym Advanced Art in the fourth grade up to twelfth grade, children can now choose whether they want to go to choir classes, band classes, or orchestra classes or they can choose not to attend any. Some of our Wonderful Students This is a list of some of the children that attend this school. Kindergarten Tamika Nia First Grade Crystal Tamera Second Grade Sarah Colleen Third Grade Carolyn Fourth Grade Katie Schioko Kelly Parker Violet Davis Chelsea Wismur Brittany Williams Ami Sanders Kayla Anderson Jenny & Penny Wilson Sammy Watz Janie Gibbs Jenna Edwards Tina & Willa Rey Wilhelmina Daniels Agnes Anna Aria Delia Faith Julia Kari Lila Lillia Mari Max Maxine Melanie Mimi Nellie Ryan Sakira Serena Fifth Grade Carly Sixth Grade Lucca Jane Gibbs Colette Category:Elementary Schools Category:Schools Category:Locations in Grosse Pointe, MI